batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pamela Isley
Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley '''(born June 16, 1988), better known as Poison Ivy', is a criminal and eco-terrorist based in Gotham City. Pamela was poisoned by her own professor, Jason Woodrue, but she ultimately survived and became a criminal in order to protect plants. Biography Early Life Pamela Isley was born into a rich family who lived on the outskirts of the city. She grew up loving plants and would do anything she could to save any form of dying plant life. Becoming a Botanist At some point in her life, Pamela began studying botany at university and eventually graduated with a degree. Due to her impressive resume, she was asked to help Dr. Victor Fries with an experiment at GothCorp by Ferris Boyle, becoming good friends with Fries in the process. The experiment included attempting to help plants survive in sub-zero temperatures, however, it was deemed unsuccessful and Pamela decided to move on to bigger opportunities. Shortly after, Pamela became a botanist and worked under an internship at a Wayne Enterprises off-site building alongside her mentor, Dr. Jason Woodrue. Becoming Evil Transformation TBA Personality Initially, Pamela Isley was a sweet and kind woman who adored plant-life. She would always try to do the best for nature but began to grow tired of human's abuse. After her transformation, she became a cold and malicious killer, willing to spill anyone's blood in order to protect plants. Powers and Abilities Powers * [[Meta-Humans|'Meta-Human']]' Physiology: After being exposed to several toxins by Dr. Woodrue, Ivy's physiology was mutated and she was given the meta gene. ** 'Poisonous Biology: '''After being exposed to the toxins, Ivy's biology became poisonous and she also became immune to other toxins and poisons, including Venom. *** '''Phytokinesis: '''Ivy as the ability to control any form of plant in her vicinity. She can make the smallest seed grow into a poisonous, mutated, carnivorous plant. *** '''Toxic Immunity: '''Due to her biology, Ivy is immune to every toxin present in the world. *** '''Pheromones: '''Ivy has the ability to give off pheromones that, if smelled by her victims, renders them completely under her control and willing to execute any order she gives them. ** '''Plant Communication: '''Ivy can also communicate with any form of plant life. Abilities * '''High Level-Intellect/Expert Botanist: '''Ivy is an extremely smart woman and has an extraordinary wide array of knowledge in the subject of plant life. She can identify any form of plant or flower almost instantly. Weaknesses * '''Empathy: '''Ivy has great empathy for plant life and if anyone were to threaten any form of plant, Ivy would give in a do anything to save it. Equipment * '''Poisonous Lipstick: '''Ivy was able to create a poisonous lipstick from toxins in her old lab. If anyone were to kiss her, the poison would enter their system and quickly kill them. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Behind the Scenes * In DC Comics, [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Poison_Ivy '''Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley]''' '''is a former botanist and current eco-terrorist based in Gotham City, being an extremely well-known Batman villain. Her only concern is the well-being of plant-life and all of her crimes are based around helping nature and punishing humans for their pollution. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Villains Category:Meta-Humans Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Doctors Category:Wayne Enterprises Employees Category:Secret Six Members